The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Plusxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in November, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number E587, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as 1092, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Plus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in November, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Plus have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Plusxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Plusxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about 10 inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Decorative-type inflorescences that are about 7.5 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive white-colored inflorescences.
5. Response time about 58 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Strong and thick stems.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the seedling selection identified as code number E587, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have more disc florets per inflorescence.
Plants of the male parent, the seedling selection identified as code number 1092, and the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily in inflorescence color as inflorescences of the male parent are light pink in color. In addition, plants of the male parent have more disc florets per inflorescence than plants of the new Chrysanthemum.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Fidelio, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,816. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in La Ceja, Antioquia, Colombia, South America, plants of the new Chrysanthemum had a more clear white inflorescence color and more disc florets per inflorescence than plants of the cultivar Fidelio.